


The Foolish Job

by mchoule



Series: Noah Brown [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule
Summary: When Eliot sees a boy being bullied, he has to intervene.
Relationships: Eliot Spencer/Noah Brown (original character)
Series: Noah Brown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697950
Kudos: 2





	The Foolish Job

The three boys were older, bigger and stronger grade fivers; it was foolish to get involved, to make himself their next victim. He knew one of them too; they'd been forced to play together a few times because their fathers liked to get drunk and play poker. Or maybe that's exactly why he needed to get involved. 

"Hey Miller!" Eliot forced himself to stand his ground and looked Miller in the eyes. "Stay away from him."

The three boys stopped and turned. The kid they were teasing flinched away, but one of Miller's friends moved behind the kid and held him by the shoulder. Miller snickered and step toward Eliot. "Get lost Loser. This isn't your fight." 

Was that all Miller had? It was nothing he hadn't heard from his father a hundred times, nothing he hadn't said to himself a hundred times more. Miller may be taller than him, but he was nothing compared to his father. If he could stay calm waiting for his father to get his belt, he could stay calm waiting for Miller to make his move. 

Eliot tried to make himself bigger and step in Miller's space. "Stay away from him." 

He pushed Miller who must have been surprised because he staggered backward. He didn't stay dumbfounded long and soon his friends were all getting into Eliot's space. The first punch took Eliot's breath out. He tried to protect himself from the punch and the kicks, but he was outnumbered. He closed his eyes, hoping that like with his father's belt, if he just took it, it would stop on its own. 

That's when he heard a war cry and then a thump. The kicking stopped and he opened his eyes to see that one of Miller's friends had a small but furious mass of blond hair and pink skin on his back pulling his hair. Miller's other friend was touching the back of his head. The boy's hand came back bloody. 

Eliot punched Miller and a sharp pain travelled through his fist. By then Miller's friend had freed himself from his attacker. Eliot didn't think. He grabbed the boy's hand and ran. 

They ran for a bit before realizing the boys' weren't following them. They stopped, breathless. All of Eliot's bravery left him at once, and he busted laughing uncontrollably. The other boy left out a victory yell, and suddenly he was hugging Eliot. 

Eliot froze. 

"Thank you." The boy whispered to his ear.

Eliot was about to return the hug when the boy step back. 

"Sorry," Eliot noticed the boy was blushing. "I can be too much sometimes." 

He didn't know what to answer to this. "I'm Eliot."

"Noah." He beamed at Eliot. 

Eliot hope he wasn't blushing.


End file.
